Gannondorf the Dark and Good
by finisher of tales
Summary: Gannondorf has always been the villain and link the hero but that is not the way it was meant to be that is merely the way it could be and so far has been but when the roles are reversed can gannondorf triumph or will destiny and link prevail?
1. Pale Assasin

**Hello. For anyone who read the first chapter before I fixed it I am deeply sorry. What happened was I accidentally tacked on the beginning of the second chapter **

**I wouold appreciate any reviews and in your review please add any input you can offer. And I do mean any tell me about inor grammar mistakes missing words even if you think the wording at one part doesn't work. Any fics that this seems to be copied off of well it isn't so don't flame .  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story not even the idea of a reversed Link and Gannondorf that belongs to "uncreative pseudonym" in his fic Links **

Destiny is a curious word it is most often used to mean the thing one was meant to do in their life but what is its true meaning? Most often Destiny is positive meaning the hero will prevail. But destiny is not always so benign.

The king Gannondorf of the Gerudo sat on his throne Musing about his name. His name was something of a contradiction. He had been named for a Gerudo king of the past. To an outsider- an ignorant one – this would not seem strange but to a Gerudo or an outsider even mildly versed in lore it was strange if not ominous.

'Gannondorf' thought the king jokingly 'Master of Darkness and enslaver of Hyrule a good name for the man who fostered the greatest peace between Hyrule and the Gerudo. This was not even mentioning the alliances forged with the Zora, the Gorons, the reclusive Kokiri, and even the strange parallel world of Termina accessible only through magical portals scattered around Hyrule. And then there were the Twili. He had not approached him as he had the others nor had he even known of their existence until they had made themselves known to him.

But Twili or no Gannondorf was the founder and for all intents and purposes the leader of the greatest coalition of nations in the world the league of seven who's combined nations covered the entire continent excluding the tiny nation of Holodrum. This had brought about an era of peace the likes of which had not been seen since the imprisoning wars over 500 years ago.

At the moment however with the way the leaders and delegates of the great league of seven were squabbling you would never know who they were. At the moment the dispute was over crops. Both the Twili and the Termians wanted to be allowed to grow plants native to their own worlds, the leaders of the nations in this world believed that it would harm the environment of their native lands.

"Silence" bellowed Gannondorf abruptly over the squabbling delegates. "The Twili and Termians wish to harvest the crops they sow do they not?"

"Of course" said the Termian delegate to which the Twili delegate nodded.

"Then" Gannondorf began "I have a solution. The Twili and Termian farms will be allowed t be planted here however they must be protected by magical barriers to prevent them from being spread by birds animals or the wind. Do all find this acceptable?"

One by one the delegates nodded their c tiredly "I suggest a recess until tomorrow" All the delegates agreed wholeheartedly as it was late into the night.

After a quick meal and bath the "dark lord" settled down on his bed musing about his title both official and otherwise. Officially his title was "The uniter" but among the folks of all lands but his own he was known as Gannondorf the "Dark and Good." This was due to his style of dress from black armor to dark jackets with complex fastenings. However it was also a reference to his magic, which by virtue of his birth as the only male Gerudo was both powerful and took the visible form of dark black and purple fire thus "dark."

Those outside his own people but for a chance encounter would likely have never known this negligible fact widely. While Gannondorf was journeying to Hyrule castle for his first meeting with the king he stopped at a small village and as he had only a very small entourage he stayed in the town's inn rather than making a camp outside of it. The simple villagers welcomed him as royalty regardless of his country of origin. During the night however bandits attacked the village. The town guards accustomed only to near-mindless goblin raiders were being overwhelmed when he arrived along with his guards. While Gannondorf was instrumental in the battle He had not as the stories put it killed an entire army single-handedly.

Suddenly a scream from the dinning chamber of his palace shattered his thoughts. Jumping up and sending out a mental command he brought his armor flying to him and fitting itself onto him in seconds. He immediately ran out the door and down the corridor on the way he saw one of his guards slumped in a corner her eyes glazed her body run through on her own scimitar. Gritting his teeth he ran on making a mental promise to punish whoever had done this.

Running into the great hall the first thing he saw was the Kokiri delegate who for all of being the eldest delegate looked no older than ten years old. The "little girl" was running towards him her eyes open wide in terror when she seemed to trip a small breath of air escaping her mouth; She fell face down on the floor revealing the dagger in her back and the one who threw it.

He was small of build barely five and a half feet to Gannondorf's near eight. His hair was blond nearly white and is cloths a simple tunic of chainmail sewn into fabric which was also white. He wore a floppy almost comical hat in a shade of gray so light it was almost white with a tail that reached to the nape of his neck. And his eyes – his eyes were cold dead and gray.

Together this image made for a disturbing contrast to the carnage surrounding him. Every one of the delegates lay on the ground around him many of them chopped up grotesquely as well as several guards who had been killed in a less gruesome manner. Despite the carnage the man had caused he had only a single spot of blood on his tunic, which as Gannondorf watched he wiped away with a gloved hand. Through some magic the blood disappeared rather than putting a smear down his tunic and across his glove.

"Well you must be the great Gannondorf the so-called "Dark lord of justice". I've heard so much about you." The unknown man said as he wiped the blood of the leaders of three nations and the ambassadors of another two of the bone white blade of his sword.

"Who are you; what is your name?" Gannondorf growled "I want to know what name to put on the grave the pulp that is all that is left of your body will be buried in"

"Humph" the man snorted coldly "My name is Link but in the unlikely event that you kill me I would like to be cremated it always seemed more fitting"

"Before I kill you," Gannondorf said barely restraining himself "why?"

"Because destiny demands it." The man said dully.

Howling with anger Gannondorf leapt across the room bringing a fist blazing with dark energy down towards the man with enough force to shatter the strangers blade in the unlikely event that he brought it up in time to stop his fist. Or at least… it should have been but when the Gerudo connected he stopped rather than pummeling the puny stranger into dust. He realized that he had been blocked by the man's sword without pause he moved his feet down and launched himself backwards away from the stranger. In midair he launched two balls of dark fire at the warrior who merely batted them aside despite the fact that they should have immediately detonated on impact with his sword. 'So' Ganondorf thought 'that is no ordinary blade'

Landing against the wall he cushioned his impact with a burst of power from his feet cushioning his impact and making a small crater in the stone of the wall. Without pause he released another burst of power from his feet launching himself not at but past the pale man flipping around in midair so he hit the wall feet first and once again launched himself with a burst of energy this time directly at the man both fists pulled back and blazing with energy this time at the man's back however when he stopped moving he noticed once again that the man was still alive. The man had blocked his first punch with his sword and caught the other by the wrist just above the burning power that would have torn his hand apart.

"Mistake" The Gerudo grinning and shot a ball of energy from his chest sending the man spinning across the room.

Noticing that the mans sword had been knocked from his hand he dashed up to the man and prepared to bring his fist down onto the bastards pathetic body.

As Gannondorf brought his fist down time seemed to slow as he noticed that not only was the killer was awake but he had somehow managed to get a hold of a guard's scimitar. He had also managed to get it up to block his punch however the unaugmented blade did not stand up to his punch and broke in two where he impacted it. A fraction of a second later his fist connected with the man's chest although at a slower speed than originally intended so it was non-fatal. At nearly the exact same time the broken top half of the scimitar connected with his shoulder sliding between the two plates of his armor and into the muscle beneath. Roaring in pain he grabbed the blade and pulled it out

Looking down at the Murderer he raised the blade above his head and prepared to slam it into his neck. At that moment an arrow whizzed past his face relying on combat instinct he whirled into a crouch and put up a shield with his magic and sent a line of flame arcing at his assailant"

'Damn it' thought the king at the door was around twenty moblin archers. Now moblins alone -unintelligent unorganized and weak- were no challenge to Gannondorf and he likely would have fought them. However accompanying the moblins were 5 Darknuts Giant suits of possessed armor he had fought a Darknut before and knew he could beat one likely even five. But with Moblins backing them up and wounded to boot not even he could prevail. Glancing at the Pale man he realized he couldn't afford to finish him off. Gritting his teeth in frustration he threw the sword piece at the man, sent a wall of flames at the monsters to stop the stream of arrows that had been hitting his shield and propelled himself to a high window with energy from his feet. He then took a moment too look down at the man the dagger had hit him in the shoulder a non fatal hit if treated so assuming that the monsters were under his command he would live. Jumping down from the window and cushioning his fall with more dark fire he. As he scaled the cliff that was on three sides of his castle Gannondorf felt a small satisfaction at the long and painful recovery he had cost the assassin. In addition to the knife wound he had likely broken most if not all of the man's ribs with his two magic blasts. But this itself disturbed him; as well any one of his blasts should have incapacitated the man. He had never met anyone like him but something about the man's fighting style reminded him of his own. Not at its surface for Gannondorf relied on constantly battering down his opponents' defense whereas Link defended and dodged until he saw an opening. No it was more complex than that it was the way he held himself. That man was not used to losing not used to even having to try just like Gannondorf.

Then Gannondorf realized why the name Link sounded familiar. It was the Parallel, so to speak, of his own. It was the name of the hero of legend who had conquered his namesake. 'So' Gannondorf mused 'you fancy yourself a hero link? Well this story will have a bit of a different ending. And with this Gannondorf realized what the murderers next goal would be if he sought to re-enact the legend. And so Gannondorf the "dark and good strode off into the darkness for Hyrule castle.


	2. Sins of a monarch

Hyrule castle town was waking up when a stranger entered the gates a cloak hiding the dark armor. As the man Jumped over the outer wall of the castle the townsfolk were starting to go to their jobs and as he scaled the wall of the inner keep the market was beginning to do business. And as he got into the throne room the rhythm of the day had truly started.

"Your majesty" Gannondorf said nodding respectfully but not bowing as he walked into the throne room. The throne room was a grand chamber although the outside of the castle was granite for strength the stonework of the throne room was done all in white marble. It had four pillars one in each of the corners, and a grand red carpet going down the middle. It was all very grand as the King unlike Gannondorf, his counterpart, enjoyed ceremony.

"Gannondorf" the king said incredulously as the Gerudo strode down the red pathway of the carpet. "What are you doing here I thought you were hosting the summit." "All the delegates are dead" Gannondorf said darkly "an assassin got into my castle and killed them this was no normal man either. He didn't sneak past my guards he killed them in what looked like a fair fight."

The king fell back into his throne and for the first time his daughter Zelda spoke up "But surely you killed the perpetrator yes?"

"No" Gannondorf said shifting his gaze to the princess "I defeated him in battle but only just. I was about to finish him off when we were interrupted by a group of Dark nuts and Bulbins."

"Nearly beat you but you're the greatest battlemage in history" the exclaimed the princess who for the first time Gannondorf studied. She was petite and perhaps five and a half feet tall so even on the raised dais the throne was on he was looking down at her. Hair was blond and her features fair in all she was the perfect picture of Hyalian beauty the perfect princess Gannondorf thought with some contempt.

"Well princess I thank you for the compliment but unfortunately while that may be true it does not mean that I am invincible" Gannondorf said dryly. "I did however" he said turning back towards the king "manage to wound him greatly. He should be incapacitated for quite some time."

"Who is this man, what did he look like did he tell you his name" the king asked franticly.

"He looked around twenty and was about your daughters height. He was thin but in a strong way. He was very pale even his hair, which was so blond it, was nearly silver. His clothing was all white and he wore a hat that flopped down his back, which was gray. And his eyes his eyes were the same color, gray and dead." Gannondorf said all this in a dead monotone voice.

The king gulped and said "And his name"

"Link" Gannondorf said "which brings me to another point I believe I know what his plan is. From his name and several remarks he made I believe he fancies himself the hero of legend and plans to re-enact the story at least in some disturbed disjointed way."

"Well not exactly" said a voice that sent chills up Gannondorf's spine

"Urk" the King of Hyrule gurgled Gannondorf whipped around to see a scimitar sprouting from the King's chest. "You see that remark about destiny was more complex than that." Link said stepping out from behind the kings throne "see this" he said holding up is fist and clenching it showing a the shining symbol of the triforce "this signifies that I am a triforce Bearer"

"Triforce bearer?" the Gerudo asked to buy himself time as this Link appeared to enjoy the sound of his own voice. He no doubt had guards outside the door likely darknuts; And why in the world didn't the princess look frightened or even upset, her father had just died.

"Yes" the murderer said "A triforce bearer. You see all that stuff about the triforce in the imprisoning wars wasn't just hocus pocus it really happened. That was the first of the Conflicts. The Conflicts are at their base the clash of a bearer of the triforce of power" at this he nodded at Gannondorf "and the bearer of the triforce of courage. That first momentous event started what hence been called the cycle. The goddesses decided that it was needed to maintain the balance and so it was reenacted countless times, with countless different players and settings. This cycle of feud is necessary, for the cycle of bloodshed is all that prevents the world from falling into stagnation and entropy. Now the cycle is always between good and evil, but one bearer does not _have _to be good and the other evil. The reason that it has always occurred this way thus far is due to the fact that your namesake, the original one, even after being stripped of his triforce and sent into the gap between worlds retained a strong connection to his triforce piece. This connection allowed him to warp the subsequent receivers of the triforce of power he used his link to remake the bearers in his image possibly even posses them. These abominations have caused the event we know as the Great flood as well as many others. In addition the dark lord also caused the corruption of the wind sorcerer Vati who although had a strong enough will both to not be possessed and to keep his appearance was still turned to darkness and madness by your namesake. Five hundred years ago however Gannondorf used his pawn on earth to release him from his imprisonment. While he was recovering a series of events caused him to be banished to the twilight realm and after another sequence of events the Dark lord was finally, finally killed really truly killed and the cycle changed, the world has come to know these events as the "twilight war"

As Link was performing his arrogant little monologue, Gannondorf had started to scrape together a plan, until he noticed the stranger's sword. It was the same gray color as his first one, but this sword was a scimitar with a weld mark running across the middle of the blade. That sword had been broke and either by magic or a master craftsman-for the mark on the blade was hairline thin- had been reforged.

"Is that the…" Gannondorf interrupted the man in the midst of his soliloquy.

Rather than being annoyed at being interrupted however the man seemed delighted at the question. "The sword you threw at me" the so-called bearer of the triforce said delightedly "why yes it is. I have a habit or maybe it's really more of a custom of using any blade that wounds me as my weapon at least until I am hurt again. It's a simple enough process to augment it with spells to make it stronger and pure free of stagnation."

"If what is happening to the world now is stagnation" Gannondorf snarled "then what exactly do you call peace"

"Emptiness, the pure white slate of a world with nothing in it." Link said a faraway look in his eye.

"Enough of this posturing" the princess said, "This is pointless call in your men"

"Of course so that's why you were so calm throughout this." Gannondorf said scathingly "So princess" Gannondorf spat out the title like it left a dirty taste in his mouth "do you believe in all of this destiny bullshit this murderer is spouting or is this just a power play for you?"

"Please, power play sounds so barbaric I much prefer the term coup d'tat sounds so much more civilized don't you think?" said the princess stepping down from the pedestal upon which her throne rested "But to answer your question Link is just the muscle I could care less what his motivation is. I needed him get the council out of the way. And I also needed him to capture you so you could be blamed for my father's death. Enough of this posturing" she said turning to link "call in your men"

"I wouldn't exactly call them men princess" Link said snapping his fingers

Gannondorf however heard none of this because as soon as he heard the princess order link to call in his men he went into motion and as link snapped his fingers at the same moment the much louder Crack as Gannondorf kicked through one of the support pillars and hurled a fireball at the other one on that side. Even before the blast impacted the black king used his magic to launch himself into a window, breaking the priceless stained glass with a fireball as he flew. When he landed in the window he immediately leaped again spinning around in midair to face the wall of the castle, and he spent a barrage of blasts at it.

Now Hyrule Castle had been built to withstand attack and it's innermost walls could withstand a direct shot from a catapult. Therefore the magical blasts did not actually destroy the wall they shook it and the impact from that in addition to the destruction of the support pillars caused the entire throne room to collapse. However the damage was not limited to the throne room due to the fact that the palace had been built in stages. The original structure was far smaller than the present one. Thus although the castle appeared to be a single unit it was in fact many buildings built around and on top of the central keep which included the throne room. Therefore the destruction of the throne room caused the collapse of an entire wing of the castle. It also resulted in the death of dozens of servants and palace guards.

However none of the reasons behind it or the consequences to others occurred to Gannondorf. At that moment the only thing occurring to him was the fact that the simple obstacle course of roofs had become a constantly shifting deathtrap of shifting masonry, unstable roofs and rubble constantly raining down from towers.

The king of the Gerudo sprinted, hunched over in a hunter's run, across the roof of the building adjacent to the throne room barely keeping ahead of the crumbling roof. When he reached the wall that marked the next building he leaped up and plunged hands and feet blazing with dark energy into the wall scampering up the wall like it was a ladder. When he reached the top he resumed his flight without a pause. When Gannondorf was close to the edge of the roof however, a crack loud enough even to sound over the clamor already around him announced a tower which was falling in a way that it would land directly across his path which would turn his way out into an expanse of impassable rubble. Reacting instantly Gannondorf launched himself with a burst of energy towards the tower as it was in midair as he was about to hit it he released a burst of flame to shift his direction so he would end up on the opposite side of it. As soon as he reached the right place he slammed his feet into the tower once again releasing a burst of power launching him away from the tower, and in the process breaking the tower in half. As he landed on the outer wall of the castle the two halves of the tower finally hit the ground.

'I need to depart' Gannondorf thought 'once he makes his way out of the rubble he will lock down the city' the "he" was Link, it was far too much to hope that the murderer ad died. He had been standing near the door, and in addition the man was inhumanly fast which meant he had probably saved the princess too.

As Gannondorf bounded across the roofs of castle town's buildings, which compared to the shifting obstacle course he had just escaped was like hopping across, stepping-stones he mused on what he should do now. The princess was planning to scapegoat him and even though he had escaped her plans were unlikely to change which meant that most of Hyrule would be out for his blood so he wouldn't be able to stop in towns or make almost any contact with most people.

Gannondorf did not stop until he reached a rise outside of the city. Gannondorf stopped then and turned back toward the city. As he turned he saw the plumes of smoke rising from the castle. It was only then that he realized what the true consequences of his diversion. He had inadvertently caused the deaths of probably somewhere around a hundred people their blood was on his hands the blood of the innocent. For a moment he was overwhelmed by the weight of this then he hardened his heart, that madman link needed to be stopped. As did his accomplice the princess.

Gannondorf set his face determinedly and made a vow.

Regicide.

Patricide.

Those two would pay for their crimes.


	3. Information and Decisions

Hyrule unlike most countries is not known for a particular product that s produced in larger quantities or at a higher quality within it than in other places. Instead Hyrule is known for its people. The people of Hyrule were extremely unbiased due to their geographical position. Hyrule sat at the intersection between four species. For although races was the politically correct and commonly used term species is what they truly were (even the kokiri who for all looking like human or Hyalian children were actually more closely related to the various types of living plants) this proximity had long since quashed any prejudices and inter-species tensions Because of these factors the peoples of Hyrule were tolerant of most anyone no matter what their appearance. This coupled with the fact that they had not been involved in a true war for over 300 years- the misnomer that is the "imprisoning war" does not count- also made the Hyrule people very loyal.

In addition to this however the people of Hyrule were extremely loyal to their royal family and even more so to their princess as her ancestral Triforce piece was the embodiment of the "mandate of heaven" that so many rulers used as a reason that they should rule. Although Gannondorf was somewhat of a hero to the people of Hyrule all it took was a word from the princess to convince them that he was guilty of killing their king no evidence was needed no motive was required, the word of their princess was enough too convict him in their minds. So great was their devotion to their princess that hardly anyone even noticed the pale man standing behind her. Most of those who happened to glance his way dismissed him as a bodyguard or advisor. They dismissed the almost crazed glint they noticed in his eyes as their imagination. And although many of them could not shake the uneasy feeling the man gave them the people's faith in their princess reassured them.

Although all who heard the news of Gannondorf's "betrayal" were instantly on the look out for him, news traveled slowly. Gannondorf could easily have made good enough time to stay ahead of the news but he wanted to stay near to the central area of Hyrule for the moment. Therefore Gannondorf found a small village called Daron just outside the valley area of Hyrule which included both Hyrule Castle "Town" (which was the 5th largest city on the continent) and the edge of both the kokiri forest and Death mountain range.

When Gannondorf entered the village he put a simple spell of disinterest on himself, he could have made himself invisible (a bad idea as if light passes through the body it passes trough the eyes which means the eyes cannot see light thus making you blind) or unnoticeable, which merely made people not notice you. No matter what. But it was simply not necessary no one in this village knew him by sight and a disinterest spell made them not care enough to investigate further into whom he was. So it was that Gannondorf was able

To enter the small village with his hood down and his head held high.

Although every fiber of his being itched o return to the castle and tear Links black (or possibly gray) heart out, he knew that before he took any action he needed to find out the situation elsewhere.

And so the man who had been in practice the leader of an entire continent slipped into the small town. He made his way to the Tavern where he knew he could find the information he sought.

Gannondorf entered the tavern and made his way to a corner table casting a simple spell to increase his hearing (which due to the nature of his power made his ears appear to be burning with purple fire) and began sorting through the rabble of voices for the information he needed. The Gerudo focused on the quieter groups at the back who were nursing a single mug and discussing intelligent subjects, rather than the loud groups at the bar who were making bad jokes and singing off-key. It didn't take long to find the information he needed as most of the conversations were on the topic of the kings assassination when he found the appropriate discussion he tuned out the others shutting out the ambient noise of the bar.

"I just can't believe that Gannondrf would do it," said a man whose sooty face and massive build announced him as a blacksmith.

"It is hard to believe but it's not like this is some rumor or gossip this is a official announcement by the princess." Said a second man whose smell more than his stained hands announced him as a tanner "I mean she wouldn't have announced it if she wasn't sure this will mean war with the Gerudo"

"See that's what doesn't make sense about it" the third man at the table a well-dressed man whose profession was unguessable. "I mean first off there's no motive for him to do it after all he's the one who spent years making peace. And even if he did want the king assassinated he could have sent another Gerudo or hired an assassin."

"Exactly and now the princess has ordered troops into positions near all the borders"

Removing the spell on his hearing with a thought Gannondorf stood up and exited the bar. The situation was, as he feared Zelda had already started the campaigns to take over the other races.

The only thing that Gannondorf didn't understand was where exactly Zelda planed on getting enough troops to pull off this conquest. The Hyalian army was well equipped and well trained, and could probably with the element of surprise and keen strategy manage to conquer any of the four races with the possible exception of the Gorons. But split into fourths they stood no chance. Quickly Gannondorf pulled his attention back to the matter at hand. He did not know her source but he knew the princess would not start the campaign if she didn't have a large enough force so for the time being he assumed she had four large armies.

Presently Gannondorf reached the main road and paused now came the difficult question where should he go which country would most benefit from his help. Though his heart longed to return and aid his people he knew that he would be of more use elsewhere.

With the capitol already taken the army would be able to enter easily. This however was not bad news as it would be in any other country. The Gerudo were masters of their environment they were so skilled at ambushes that the enemy often reported that the very sand had attacked them. On normal landscape only a sheikah was better at concealment than a Gerudo, and on their home turf they were unparalleled. Yes the Gerudo would do much better with their within than without.

Glancing north he momentarily considered the Zora before dismissing them. Their capitol Zora's domain would be a nightmare too defend only one viable exit but cliff tops all around where soldiers could rappel down. Even more problematic however was the possibility of archers being stationed on the cliffs. If that scenario were carried out it would be in a quite literal sense like shooting fish in a barrel. Although Zelda would be hard pressed to conquer any of the other Zora cities as they were under water but for the same reason Gannondorf could not aid in their defense.

Gannondorf barely spared a glance at the kokiri forest before ruling their inhabitants out, either their guardian spirit's wards would hold or they would not he could not assist in that. And if the wards did fail there would be nothing he could do.

This left only the Gorons easily the most physically powerful of the four races they were also the ones whose territory was the most defensible. Although Death Mountain was their ancestral home and remained important the seat of their government had centuries ago been moved deep into the mountains to a place called Ironholm. Ironholm was easy enough to reach with a small party or even a caravan, but which was a nightmare to move a large force through. And to top it off the entire length was riddled with countless ambush points and what the Gorons called rel ate'k, which loosely translated to slaughter pipes. Rel atek were areas where the Gorons had cut back the sheer cliffs so they were instead curved. Using these cliffs combined with their unique rolling ability they could roll down from the top of a cliff through an attacking army causing both mayhem and casualties repeat it for as many times as was safe then return to the top of the cliff and retreat. And this was nothing compared to Ironholm.

Two centuries ago the Gorons had discovered the mountain that would become Ironholm. Through some coincidence or geologic miracle the Gorons discovered an entire mountain made of iron ore. Many of the Gorons saw only the riches it could bring their race but their patriarch at the time had another vision for it. Over the next five decades the Gorons carved out of the mountain and onto it a city it's peak becoming the central tower of the castle with the rest of the city extending down pre-built beneath it. And then in the final stage of the Patriarch's vision all of the Goron magic users gathered around the city-mountain, and through some unknown Goron magic refined the entire mountain of ore without changing it's shape at all. And so the Gorons had crated a fortress the likes of which the world had never known.

And so Gannondorf took one last longing look at the beautiful sands of his homeland before turning his back on both the soft sand and setting sun and turning toward a land of stone and metal.


End file.
